The Unexpected Heir
by kag0me
Summary: Sequel to The Family Secret. Life in the Western Castle isn't so easy. Especially with the demon lord and his half demon heir. How will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get along now that they are father and son?
1. Chapter 1: The Honored Guest

What's up guys! The vote is in and I decided to write a sequel to The Family Secret! I know you guys are happy and this sequel picks off right where the original story left off. So if you've never read The Family Secret, then this story will be very confusing to you. I'll say it once more, but just for the fun of it. I do not Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. :)

* * *

**The Unexpected Heir**

Chapter 1: The Honored Guest

"So Inuyasha, you really are my son." Sesshomaru continued inside the Western Castle when a servant came and greeted him. The old man bowed low and began to talk. "Sesshomaru-sama, I wondered where you were. Is there anything you would like?" The demon lord would have told the servant to leave him alone otherwise he would kill him. But then, he remembered that he did need something. Tomorrow, he would have guests and he would have to have rooms for all them.

"Prepare 5 rooms for I am expecting some guests tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The servant bowed to him and was about to get the rooms ready until he spoke up again. "And make sure that one of the rooms is fit… for a prince. I expect nothing less than what I ordered, understood?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I will make the arrangements immediately." The servant ran off into another direction while Sesshomaru walked to the wing where his room was. He wasn't tired, but he had to get out of those bloody clothes of his. Sesshomaru never liked to smell his own blood on him for it was a symbol of defeat for your blood to cover your clothing. He instructed one of his servants to draw a bath for him. Once the servants finished putting the water in the tub, they left the demon alone. He removed what was left of his hard, black armor. Sesshomaru then untied the obi and took off haori to reveal a rock hard chest. Once his haori was off, he removed his black boots and his blood stained pants.

Sesshomaru stepped into the steaming water and it relaxed his sore muscles. He closed his golden eyes and thought for a bit. _Inuyasha will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. If those humans weren't with him, he would be here in a few hours. If Inuyasha comes here and I begin to treat him as though he were prince, he would truly become even worse than he already is. But now that Inuyasha's coming here, how am I suppose to treat him?_ Sesshomaru shook his head and stopped thinking about that because he just wanted to relax at the moment. He opened his gold eyes and soaked in the heat from the water a little longer. After he finished his bath, he picked up the clothes that were on the floor and put them on him. Sesshomaru then walked out of his private bathhouse and onto his bedroom. Once he opened the door, he walked towards the balcony and stared beyond the landscape of his lands. _What will happen tomorrow? What will happen now that Inuyasha wants to become my heir, my…son? _He pushed those meddling thought into the farthest corner of his mind and was awaited tomorrow.

**The next morning**

Sesshomaru woke up to hear lots of yelling and the scamper of many feet. He got off his bed and saw many servants and Jaken looking as though he were lost. When he saw Sesshomaru, he walked right up to him with a confused look. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is going on today?" Sesshomaru walked in front of him so his back was turned to the little imp.

"We are expecting some guests today Jaken. Make sure that the gates are open so they can enter, and make sure that you respect them otherwise, there will be consequences." Jaken started to run outside to open the gate. Sesshomaru went outside into the garden to get a better smell of the air. He could smell Inuyasha's scent, along with those human companions of his. He waited patiently for the honored guest to come to the castle.

Jaken kept walking until he opened the gate and stood outside it. He looked out and tried to see if they were there yet. _I wonder who these guests of Lord Sesshomaru are? Maybe it's the lords of the other lands, but if that is the case then I must hide Rin! For if other demons knew about her, all hell would break loose and my life would belong in the netherworld._ Suddenly, there were a couple of scents coming from above him, as though they were flying. _Are they here?_ He looked up and saw some familiar figures there that have just landed on the ground. His jaw practically dropped when he saw them. It was Inuyasha, with Kagome and Shippo on his back. Miroku and Sango on Kirara. Jaken had to make them leave for he knew the consequences of this.

When Inuyasha was close enough to Jaken, Kagome got off of his back, along with Shippo. Sango and Miroku jumped off Kirara, she returned to her kitty form and rested herself in Sango's arms. Inuyasha looked up and saw the glory of the Western Castle, the castle that he would be prince of. _I'm coming…father._ Just then, Jaken started to yell in the loudest voice that could be heard. "What are you doing here HALF-BREED!"

"I WAS INVITED! Get outta the way, I'm coming through!" Inuyasha tried to walk through the gate, but Jaken was blocking his every move.

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't invite a half-breed into his castle! The only way that would happen is if milord had lost his mind." Inuyasha growled for he was getting very impatient and it was growing by the minute.

"Then I guess he's lost his mind 'cause he asked me if I wanted to come here and here I am!"

"Don't make me laugh. We are having guests here and I do not want them offended by the presence of a half-breed such as yourself."

"This honored guest is getting pissed! I'm already offended, but just lemme through and I won't kill you with my claws."

"Puny half-demon!"

"Jaken." He heard a stern and annoyed voice coming from behind him. Jaken was afraid to look behind him, but he just had to look. He looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru and he did not look happy to saw the least. Inuyasha also looked up to see him, and he had a big smile on his face because now, Jaken was going to get his just desserts. "Yes, milord?"

"You will learn to hold your tongue to my heir and son. Inuyasha is the honored guest now step aside so they can enter." Jaken's eyes widened so much; it looked as though they were going to be ripped right out of their eye sockets. Inuyasha pushed him aside so he and his companions could enter the gates to the castle. _His…his…his SON AND HEIR! When could that possibly have happened?_ Jaken continued to stare at them until he realized he was still on the ground.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru and mentally laughed. When they all were inside, everyone's, but Sesshomaru's, jaws dropped for the castle was huge and the grandest they have ever been to. "I should have made an exorcism here years ago." Miroku stared in wonder, especially when some servants came.

"Lead them to their rooms. Inuyasha, come with me." While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked to the east wing, Kagome and them walked into the west wing.

"Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to your room Inuyasha." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why couldn't you get one of those servants to take me there?" Sesshomaru paused a little and gave Inuyasha one answer.

"There is something I must do with you." Inuyasha tried asking more questions, but Sesshomaru remained silent and didn't answer anything after that. Inuyasha crossed his arms in defeat. _If this is what it's like to have a father, then I have no idea what I'm missing. _Finally, they stopped in front of a room and Inuyasha stared at the door. "This is your room." Sesshomaru opened the door and Inuyasha's eyes widened in awe. Everything is that room had to be expensive and apparently, the bed was big enough for 5 different people to sleep in at the same time. Inuyasha walked into the room and landed on his bed.

"This is seriously mine? You ain't joking?" Sesshomaru stood at the door then closed it as if he ignored his son's question. "Inuyasha, take out your fang."

"My what?" Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his son. "Take out the fang that is inside you."

"Hell no!"

"I'll do it then." Before Inuyasha could stop him, Sesshomaru cut his chest open again and his fang fell out along with some of his blood. "What the hell did you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled out. He had barely been there for 10 minutes and he already wanted to kill Sesshomaru.

"Quit your whining Inuyasha. That wound will heal itself in a few hours." Sesshomaru picked up the fang and found the symbol that was on it. He licked the blood off of that part so that his saliva was covering the crescent moon. He walked over to Inuyasha and held that side to his forehead; he soon began to press it against his skin. Inuyasha grunted in pain and his eyes began to glow red. "Resist that urge to transform Inuyasha. This will only last a minute longer." Inuyasha began to scream out in pain, but that only made Sesshomaru press the fang harder. When his forehead began to bleed, he removed the fang from him.

"What the hell was that about!" Inuyasha tried to touch his forehead, but Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist before he could do that.

"Let me explain something to you Inuyasha. Do not touch your face, otherwise the blood will mix onto your fingers and that mark will not form."

"What mark?" Sesshomaru released Inuyasha's wrist and put his hand down by his side. "That mark will turn into a Red Crescent Moon and when it forms, you will be my official heir to the Western Lands." Sesshomaru turned around and started to make his way to the door, but Inuyasha's voice stopped him.

"When will it heal?"

"The New Moon." Inuyasha's widened and he growled out in frustration. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing's wrong." Inuyasha said through his teeth. Sesshomaru walked out of the room, leaving a furious Inuyasha behind. _Nothing except that's the night where I transform into a human!

* * *

_

That's all for now! Hope you all like it so far, and please tell me how I did! Remember, review and I'll update!


	2. Chapter 2: Training

So you guys like it so far and that makes me really happy! By any chance sorry for not updating sooner. It was because I was really tired for the last few days, but now I'm up and ready to go. :) Anyway, read and enjoy. And if you get the chance, review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Training 

Inuyasha stared at the blood that fell from his face to the floor. He wiped the blood off of his nose since Sesshomaru told him not to touch that mark on his forehead. _Well, at least the bloods starting to stop. But, how the hell I am I supposed to hide my transformation from my own father? He's gonna find out hella easily 'cause that damn nose of his! Wait a minute; do I call him father or Sesshomaru? He just had to tell me at the last minute that I'm his son, the bastard._ Inuyasha wiped the dried blood that rested on his nose before walking out of his enormous room. _At least the room's huge._

He sniffed the air, hoping that Kagome was near. Turns out, she was closer than he thought. When Inuyasha took a turn, he bumped right into Kagome and she landed on top of him. "Hey Inuyasha, I was looking all over for you! Where were you? And why is your forehead bleeding?"

"Where else, in my room since my **dad** wanted to show me something. This is a mark, don't worry Kagome it'll heal." Suddenly, there was another scent in the hallway. This scent was of a demon's and a familiar one of that. Inuyasha looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking his way.

"If you want to mate with that wench of yours Inuyasha, I would prefer it if you do that while I'm not in the castle." Inuyasha turned his gaze from Sesshomaru to Kagome and realized the position he was in. He pushed her off and she landed on her bottom. Inuyasha stood up and Kagome wouldn't let him go without some revenge. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha moved his right foot forward, then landed straight down on his face and left a little mark on the floor. Sesshomaru made a slight smirk at Inuyasha, but when he stood up, the hanyou was pissed. He thought he knew a way to get the beads off of him, so naturally he had to say it.

"Hey, can't I order her to take these beads off of me? I mean if I am the heir then I have the power to do that. Right?"

"Inuyasha, do as you please but it will not work. Those beads around your neck are good to control yourself from doing something idiotic." Now his attention was towards Kagome. "Miko, if my son does anything you or I do not approve of, you may do your 'sit' command on him." Inuyasha's jaw completely dropped and fell beyond hell._ He…just gave her his damn blessing to sit me! What kind of father is he!_ Kagome's face lit up when Sesshomaru had told her that, but he didn't see for he left after he had said it. Inuyasha would have tried to run after him, but the shock made his legs freeze. "Bye Inuyasha. See you later." Kagome ran some other way while Inuyasha looked out the window and tried to understand the mess he had just put himself in.

**Meanwhile**

Miroku found the outside garden and heard the tranquility and peace there. It was broken when he heard some women talking and giggling. He stared wide-eyed until a hentei smile crept up onto his lips. Miroku walked closer to the women but soon noticed that they were demon women and very stunning demon women. Once he was close enough to them, the ladies turned the heads and gave an odd look. "What are you doing here monk? This is no place for humans like you." The first one said, with a seductive tone. Miroku had thought of something to say, though it was a little risky. _No one will know, what's the harm?_

"Ladies, you misunderstand. I am Lord Sesshomaru's honored guest." Both ladies raised their eyebrows and the second came forward. "Oh really? How do we know that you are telling the truth monk?" Miroku rolled his eyes because he was thinking of an excuse while the women thought he was annoyed. Just then, he saw Rin picking flowers and singing a song. He smiled and walked on over to Rin. The little girl looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Monk Miroku! Is Kagome with you?" Miroku bent down to the little girl's ear so the women who were ten feet away wouldn't hear him whispering in her ear. "Listen to me Rin. When I ask you if I'm the honored guest, you say yes. And if you say yes, then I will personally take you to Kagome."

"Really!" Miroku nodded and he turned around with the little girl by his side. They walked over to the women and Miroku turned to Rin. "Rin, am I the honored guest that Sesshomaru invited?" Rin smiled and turned to the ladies with the cutest face ever seen.

"Yes! Now can you tell me where Kagome is?" Miroku didn't really pay much attention to her. "In a bit. But right now, I have to talk with these dazzling ladies." The women giggled and Rin turned around to go inside. She held the flowers in her hands and Rin had a glum expression on her face. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Sango coming her way. When Sango saw her, she ran over to the little girl and tried asking what was wrong. "Hey Rin, how are you? Why do you look so sad?" Sesshomaru walked over next to Sango so he could hear Rin better.

"Monk Miroku promised me that if I told those women that he was the special guest that Lord Sesshomaru invited, then he would take me over to Kagome. But he only thing he did was asked the women to 'bear his children'. Lord Sesshomaru, why would he ask that?" He narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze from Rin to the perverted monk outside. Sango looked at the same sight, but she stared in fury and jealousy while Sesshomaru stared in annoyance. "Taijiya, do want you want with the monk. I leave his punishment in your hands."

"Really?" Sango's expression turned from jealousy to a stroke of happiness. Sesshomaru nodded and told Rin to follow him. "Will you take me to Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded and the little girl smiled and continued to follow him.

**A little Later**

Inuyasha ran through the halls, sniffing for any scent of his dear father, Sesshomaru. But instead, he met up with a beaten-up Miroku. He laughed a little at his wounded friend for he had a feeling what happened to him. "Lemme guess, you flirted with some women and Sango found out and beat you to a bloody pulp." Miroku walked closer to his friend and shook his head.

"Not exactly. Rin told Sango and Sesshomaru that I lied to her and I was flirting with some demon women too. Then Sesshomaru gave Sango permission to do what she wanted with me. In other words, if I act perverted in your father's castle, and then my punishment will always be in left in Sango's hands! Inuyasha, you have to stop him!" Miroku grabbed Inuyasha' haori, but Inuyasha pushed him off with anger written all over his face.

"You think YOU have it bad? My father gave Kagome permission to SIT ME if she or he don't approve of what I'm doing! He's being nice to the girls but has to punish us? Let's go find him and tell him what we really like this." Inuyasha started running with Miroku right behind him. All the turns they were taking were doing no good until they saw Sesshomaru watching Rin, Sango, and Kagome playing outside. Inuyasha and Miroku ran there and started yelling.

"Miroku and I don't enjoy this stupid punishment your giving us! What the HELL DID WE DO!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha and turned to Kagome and nodded to her. "Sit boy." Inuyasha fell to the ground while Miroku backed away for he didn't want to feel Sango's wrath as well. After a minute, Inuyasha stood up with annoyance.

"Inuyasha, you will soon have to start your training."

"What DAMN TRAINING! I already know how to fight in case you've forgotten, **_dad_**!" Inuyasha bellowed so loud. Rin's eyes widened when she heard Inuyasha say dad. _So Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's son? Then he's like my big brother!_ She smiled happily at this, but no one else was happy. Especially the two dog-demons who seemed to only know how to fight.

"Fine then, I will give you a choice. You can learn how to fight the correct way or keep your fighting style, as you put it. But if you choose to learn how to fight, then I will…" Inuyasha cut him off before he could even finish what he was saying.

"I'll take the second choice 'cause I don't need to learn how to fight again!"

"Are you sure Inuyasha? You don't want to take back that choice of yours?" Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose for he was curious as to how his son would answer. "I'm damn positive!"

"Fine Inuyasha. But if you did choose to learn to fight the correct way, I would have ordered that miko to take off those beads around your neck. But since you already chose, I guess it's too late." Inuyasha's expression changed from dominance to a look of stupidity.

"THAT AIN'T FAIR!" Inuyasha pouted and called himself an idiot silently while Miroku walked over to Sango and he came back with a red handprint of his cheek. _Now I got two things to worry about. The sits and the new moon that's tomorrow night. How the hell am I supposed to hide it from him? I'll think of something later, I hope.

* * *

_

YAY! Inuyasha's a big dummy. I'm just kidding but you should always hear the rest of the choices before making them because it can get you into huge trouble, like Inuyasha for example! HAHAHA Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and make sure you review before I put the next one in!


	3. Chapter 3: The New Moon

HAHAHAHA It seems that Sesshomaru is trying to get the girls to like him, but also trying to torture the guys! Poor Inuyasha and Miroku, oh well who cares! The mystery of the New Moon is revealed in this chapter and you should start reading it:)

* * *

Chapter 3: The New Moon 

Shippo's green eyes slowly opened and he yawned as he jumped off his bed. _That was the best sleep I've had in a while! I'm glad Inuyasha decided to come here, maybe I can find some food around here._ Shippo started running out of his room and was following the scent freshly prepared food. He ran towards another hallway and the scent of food was becoming stronger and stronger until he could almost taste it. Shippo opened the sliding door and found so much food in the kitchen. When he started to eat some of it, he realized that there was someone else there too. "Who's there? I'm warning you, I'm strong!" Shippo said, trembling a little. He turned and saw someone.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Shippo-chan, relax. It's me, Rin." Shippo looked up and saw that it was the little girl who was always at Sesshomaru's side. Once he looked up, the little girl started to laugh so hard that she fell to the ground. "What's so funny?"

"When you screamed, Shippo-chan! It was so funny, it reminded me of Master Jaken!" Shippo ignored her and started eating some of the food there.

"You want some Rin?" He handed her a bowl of rice and she accepted it. "Thanks Shippo-chan!" Rin and Shippo started eating together, but they had no idea that they were being watched, the two people who spying were apparently, Kagome and Sango. They really started to watch more closely when Rin moved right next to Shippo. He blushed slightly and then he figured that she could use some entertainment. "Hey Rin, look." She looked over at the fox and a puff of smoke appeared. Out of it was another Rin.

"YAY! Can you be Kagome-chan?" Shippo nodded and another cloud appeared. Now, he was Kagome-chan. "Anyone else?" Rin laughed because even Shippo looked exactly like Kagome, he sounded nothing like her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Shippo began to laugh a little, but he clapped his hands and his form changed from Kagome, to Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Shippo may have looked like Sesshomaru's twin but by pure accident, he was still his normal size.

"Sesshomaru-sama as a kid, like me!" Rin clapped and Shippo returned to his normal self. "Thanks Shippo-chan, you're a lot of fun." Rin got a little closer to him and placed a cute little kiss on his cheek. As soon as she kissed him, his cheeks turned to red in a flash. He put his hand on his cheek and blushed even more.

**Other side of the door**

Kagome and Sango silently awed at the sight of Rin kissing Shippo. "AAAAWWWW! They're so cute together!"

"SSHH, Kagome! We don't them to know we're here." Kagome and Sango kept watching until they realized somebody was behind them. They turned to see it was Sesshomaru, and he didn't look as though he were in the mood to be entertained. He narrowed his eyes and the two girls stood up and started to walk away from the two little kids. Sesshomaru looked up and saw Rin and Shippo talking, but there was something wrong about it. Shippo was stammering sometimes and blushed when Rin complemented him about anything. _So this kitsune likes Rin?_ Sesshomaru turned and walked off to his room for he was tired and apparently had to think some things through. Soon, night began to fall and Inuyasha was still pacing in his room, as though he were worried about something

_Tomorrow is the New Moon, which means I turn human. And if my father sees me, then all hell will break loose! Wait a minute, if Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome distract him then that'll give me enough time to hide somewhere in this castle. But I have to make sure that Sesshomaru never finds me. This plan HAS to WORK! It just HAS TO!_

**Tomorrow afternoon**

"WHAT! So you mean to tell me that your own father doesn't know about your transformation!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha's face.

"Big deal! So you wanna do this or what?" Inuyasha screamed back. "Wait Inuyasha, don't be so rash. Kagome does have a point, you should tell your father about the New Moon."

"SHUT UP MONK! Sango, are you in?"

"Inuyasha, you do know what would happen if Sesshomaru finds out that you're human, right?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN! It's all a figment of Inuyasha's imagination! There is NO WAY I'm helping you in this plan Inuyasha! Besides Sesshomaru said that if you do something him or I don't approve of, then I have the right to S-I-T you!"

"Well guess what, he ain't here right now! You gonna help me in this plan and you're gonna like it you stupid WENCH!"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell deeper and deeper into the ground with every sit. Kagome stormed off in some other direction and Shippo went with her after telling Inuyasha something.

"If this plan fails, then I'll be the first on at your funeral." Shippo laughed and ran after Kagome for he feared Inuyasha would get up and hit him. When Inuyasha finally stood up, he looked at Sango and Miroku.

"So you guys will help me with this?" Sango and Miroku nodded, but they still had some doubts in their minds. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and saw that it was starting to turn dark. "Oh shit! I gotta hide!" He sniffed the air and smelled a familiar scent.

"Sesshomaru's coming, make sure he doesn't find me!" Inuyasha began to run to his room. But as the sun was setting, so were his demonic powers. His claws were shrinking and his child-like golden eyes turned to hollow brown eyes. Inuyasha's hair, however, was a little bit odd. It turned black as the night sky, but there were highlights of his silver hair locked within the mess of black. Inuyasha ran inside his room and tried to catch his breath for he ran halfway around the castle to get to his room. He looked at the mirror and had the surprise of his life. "What the hell is going on! My hair ain't all black and what the hell?" He rubbed his forehead and saw a Red Crescent Moon resting on the center of his forehead.

"It… formed. Even when I turn human… some of my demonic appearance… stays?" He kept running his fingers through his hair until he realized something else was wrong. His ears were still on top of his head. "I don't look like myself, but I don't really look much like a human. Something's hella wrong around here! All I know is that Miroku and Sango better be distracting him now."

**Meanwhile **

"Monk, get out of my way."

"What's your hurry? Why don't you stay for a while?" Miroku was running out of excuses to keep Sesshomaru from leaving. "Taijiya, remove the monk for me." Sango walked up to Sesshomaru and Miroku and she remembered that she promised Inuyasha that she would stop Sesshomaru.

"Actually, before I waste the monk, I was hoping to talk to you about the weapons room." This was enough to make the demon lord roll his eyes, but he resisted the urge.

"What do you humans have against me going to my room?"

"Why do you wanna go there? Is there a woman waiting for you there?"

"It is a miracle on how my son can stand you."

"What about Inuyasha! He's not here at all, in fact, he's probably asleep! Honest!" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the monk's suspicious behavior. _Is there something about Inuyasha that they don't want me to see?_ "Stand aside now, monk." He pushed Miroku out of the way and began walking towards Inuyasha's room. Miroku stared until he looked at his wind tunnel. He started to take the beads off until Sango hit him on his head with her hiraokotsu.

"If you use your wind tunnel, you'll suck the whole castle!" Miroku wrapped the beads around his hand. "But we said we would stop Sesshomaru."

"How about we don't and say we tried at least?" Miroku nodded for he agreed with what Sango had just said. They both went into the direction of their rooms, praying that Inuyasha would be smart enough to tell Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru continued until he was in front of Inuyasha's door. _His scent, it smells almost like a human's. But he still holds some his demonic scent._ "Inuyasha, open the door."

On the other side of the door, Inuyasha heard him and he jumped onto the bed. He then pulled the covers over him, not knowing what to do next. Sesshomaru obviously figured that Inuyasha wasn't going to come out anytime soon, so he opened the door himself. He saw a figure in the bed and walked up towards it. It was definitely Inuyasha. _Does he honestly think that hiding under the bedcovers will be enough to hide from me?_ Sesshomaru pulled the covers away from his head and one word came from his mouth when he saw Inuyasha. "…. Ningen?" Inuyasha moved his head and looked at Sesshomaru.

"When were you planning on telling me that you turn human on the night of the New Moon?"

"…Never." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room. Inuyasha stared at his back then turned away. _That wasn't as bad as I thought, but why do I feel so guilty?

* * *

_

BAD INUYASHA! Bad, bad! This story is reaching its final chapters! So make sure you review!


	4. Chapter 4: Symbol of White Dog

Whoa! Inuyasha's feeling some guilt around here, and Sesshomaru isn't very happy! What will happen? Well, if you want to know then start reading!

* * *

Chapter 4: Symbol of White Dog 

Inuyasha stood up but instead of running after Sesshomaru, he walked towards the balcony of his room. He sighed and felt something inside of him when he thought of what had just happened. _I thought he would have yelled at me, gotten mad, or even try to punish me in some way. But he just asks me a question and leaves? Something about him has changed, and it all started with me coming here. Though, when he saw me, he didn't act so surprise. Does he actually know about my transformation? And, why does some of my demonic appearance stay?_ Inuyasha closed his eyes and his hand reached up to his face. He couldn't take it; he couldn't take knowing questions that had yet to be answered. He could not take this guilty feeling about not telling him about the New Moon. Inuyasha could NOT take that Sesshomaru had treated him like a father would treat his son and in return, he didn't even trust him enough to tell him his most guarded secret.

"I'm gonna go crazy after this damn night." Inuyasha continued to stay out in the balcony until he finally came to his senses. "I gotta go find him and… do something to fix this damn mess!" Inuyasha knew running out of the castle then searching for his father would just be idiotic, so there was only one thing to do. _I could just jump off the balcony and then look for him around the castle. The only damn problem is that I dunno if my demonic powers are still here. My appearance is like a demon, but my powers might be gone. Good chance to find out!_ Inuyasha took in a deep breath and jumped off. But as soon as he jumped off, he grabbed on to a tree branch because he felt like a human when he jumped off. "What the HELL is going on around!" He started to climb down the tree and when he was close enough to the ground, he jumped off.

He wandered around outside for a while until he saw Sesshomaru sitting under a tree. He tried to sneak up at him, but it wouldn't work. "What do want Inuyasha? It's futile to try and surprise me." Sesshomaru turned his head to Inuyasha who sat down next to him.

"I wanna talk to you." Sesshomaru made no response but nodded, which was a signal for him to continue. "How come I don't look all human? The New Moon supposed to be the night when I become human and guess what, it's that night and I don't look all human!"

"The mark on your forehead." Inuyasha moved his hand towards his head and rubbed it. "What about it?"

"Inuyasha, I've known that you turn human on one given night, which involved one of the phases of the moon. I never knew which one so when I put that mark on your forehead, it was because the next phase was the New Moon and I had to do it quick." Inuyasha made a slight smirk because if he told him, then he would have prevented this craziness.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me not looking human." Sesshomaru was getting a little tired of these questions, but if Inuyasha kept asking them, then he had to keep answering them. "That is the symbol of the white dog, and it came from my fang. So when you turn human, you don't look like one. But your powers are still gone until sunrise." Inuyasha stared out into the horizon and then noticed that the sun was starting to come up. The light continued to drape the land and soon, the sunlight reached Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. His hair began to change from black to silver and his eyes changed from that hollow brown to warm golden. Inuyasha's claws also began to grow back to it's own size and the mark remained unchanged. "Why didn't you tell me? If you were able to tell your friends, then why not your own father?" Inuyasha looked over to his father and was a little stunned that he talked first.

"I… I didn't wanna tell you because some of me still don't trust you. I guess it's a little hard for me to think of you as my father… instead of my older half-brother. But, since this damn crescent moon's on my head, I gotta take it as true." Inuyasha turned his eyes to Sesshomaru and wondered for a bit. _Why the hell didn't he start yelling at me? Looks like some things do change. _There was some peace between them for a bit until Inuyasha was felt some calmness in him and it was obviously Sesshomaru feeling that.

"Why you so calm? Something to do with the scenery or maybe because you finally decided to hold that damn anger of yours?" Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha and looked up.

"Do you know what tree this is?" Inuyasha looked above him and was suddenly confused. "This is the same tree where I put Izayoi to rest under." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and started to scoot away from him.

"I don't need to know about your sex life! I'm proof enough, all right!" He felt like barfing after he said it. _I don't need to see that image of my mom and dad sharing a bed together! Wait… did I just call him dad out of my own free will?_ Sesshomaru watched his son's reaction and was slightly amused at this. Once the sunrise was over, Sesshomaru stood up and Inuyasha was taken of his thoughts. "Hey, where you going?"

"Outside the castle. Inuyasha, stand up." One eyebrow was raised and Inuyasha slowly stood up, not knowing what Sesshomaru was going to do. Then he started to walk up next to him. "Come with me."

"Why?"

"So everyone shall know that you are Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands." He smiled when he heard that he was prince. When Sesshomaru started to walk, so did Inuyasha.

**Meanwhile **

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened and saw that it was already morning. She stretched out her arms and legs and wondered how Inuyasha's night was. _I bet nothing happened at all! I'll ask him. But I don't even know where his room is. Wait… Shippo can find it through his scent._ Kagome eyed the sleeping kitsune next to her and she slightly shook him. Shippo stirred and his emerald eyes opened to see Kagome. "Hey Kagome, what is it?"

"Can you find Inuyasha's room for me?" Shippo nodded and started to run out of the room and Kagome ran after him. He stopped a couple of times to check if he was going the right way and after a few minutes, he stopped in front of a room. "His scent is definitely all over here."

"Thanks Shippo." Kagome opened the door to find a huge room and a luxurious bed. "His room's bigger than mine! Well, he is the **_prince_** of this castle." She eyed the bed and saw that no one was there. Kagome wondered where he was and thought that he was maybe in the kitchen. Since she was running so fast, Kagome almost bumped into Miroku but she managed to stop in time. "Kagome, you should watch where you're going next time."

"Sorry! Did you see Inuyasha?"

"Last night, before sundown. He ran into his room and Sesshomaru went after him." Kagome gasped and started to fear the worst. _Sesshomaru couldn't try to kill Inuyasha, would him?_ Miroku could see the worry in his friend's face, so he tried to calm her down. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure that wherever Inuyasha is, he's safe and sound." Kagome did feel a little better, but not that much.

"Sango!" The Taijiya looked up and saw her friend approaching her. "Did you see Inuyasha last night?"

"Yeah. But if you were looking for him right now, I just saw him leave with Sesshomaru." She let a sigh for now she wasn't worried about Inuyasha anymore. Sango and Kagome went off to take their baths and Shippo had to guard them, in case Miroku tried to be a pervert again by watching them. The day pretty much went by slowly and when it was almost sundown, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had not yet returned.

"They should've come back by now, where are they?" Shippo wondered out loud and suddenly he saw the two walk through the gate, but Inuyasha had some blood on him and it looked like he had a cut on his arm. When he was close enough, Shippo ran up to him. "Hey Inuyasha, how come you've got blood all over you?"

"I got into a couple of fights. You would think these people would show respect the their prince, not try to pick a fight! So, I had to teach them how to… respect me better." This was enough to make Sesshomaru want to roll his eyes, and he almost went along with the urge. But instead, he decided to say what really happened.

"Everyone was respecting you because I was there and one foolish demon tried to kill you because you weren't a full yokai. This Sesshomaru killed him for you, but you were too much of a fool to get out of the way and you got injured." Shippo laughed when he heard the truth and then called Inuyasha a big dummy. And that earned him a huge bump on his head. Sesshomaru went inside and left Inuyasha and Shippo alone to fight. _Since Inuyasha is not full yokai, there will be attempts on his life. But he doesn't even realize that. One question remains: How many times will other yokai try assassinating him?

* * *

_

AAAWWW! Sesshy cares about his son enough to call him a fool for not listening to him! HAHAHA Next chapter will be the last and I promise you that. By the way, I can't write the next chapter unless you review. See you soon:)


	5. Chapter 5: Insulting Your Guests

I thank you for reviewing and as your reward, here's the next chapter and prepare for a lot of laughs because this chapter is full of them. I better finish before I start blabbering on and on. Read and please REVIEW:)

* * *

Chapter 5: Insulting Your Guests 

Rin watched as Inuyasha lay asleep in his bed and smiled his peaceful face. _Should I or should I not?_ The little girl smiled a mischievous smile and looked up at the sleeping hanyou. Rin climbed up to the bed until she was right next to Inuyasha's ears. She took a deep breath and let it all out. "ONIICHAN WAKE UP!" Inuyasha lifted his head up in surprise and started to rub his ears.

"Why the HELL were you screaming in my ear!" He grunted in pain and discomfort as he watched the little girl. "Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to get you."

"Do you scream in his ear when you want him to wake?" Sarcasm was hinted and Rin slightly giggled. "No, Lord Sesshomaru always wakes up before I do! Now come on oniichan!" Rin jumped off the bed and Inuyasha followed after her. He was still rubbing his ear because it felt like ringing would never stop. _Since when did she get such a loud voice? And when did she start calling me oniichan?_ He continued to follow Rin until she led him over to Sesshomaru's study. "Here you are." Inuyasha stopped in front of the door and saw Rin leave.

"Hey, where you going?"

"To my room. I'm tired." Rin let out a huge yawn and started running to her room. _Tired? I'M TIRED! But you don't see me telling the world!._ Inuyasha opened the door and saw Sesshomaru in his chair. "What's so important that you had Rin to scream in my ear to wake me up!" Sesshomaru stood from his chair and walked towards Inuyasha until he was right beside him.

"Come with me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha clenched his fists and growled silently. _AW great! MORE WALKING!_ He turned around and started to follow his father until they stopped at the main hall. "Inuyasha, do you even know what this is?"

His eyes wandered around to see every part of the hall, which was large to his eyes. "Uhhhh…. The main hall?" Sesshomaru glared at his son with his cold, golden demon eyes and Inuyasha stood there waiting for an answer.

"This is where the lords from the other lands will come in a few days."

"So? I should I care?"

"They are coming here to meet my… heir. This will be a sort of party in your honor, but you will also have to respect the guest that come here."

"You mean I gotta greet some pompous jackasses that are looking to kill me?" Inuyasha was none to happy because he didn't want to see any demons from the other lands. "In other words, yes. Inuyasha, I will show you how to behave in the ball."

"How the hell did you stand this?"

"Pain and punishment Inuyasha, it was either get used to it or receive scars and blood wounds. What will you choose?"

"I'd rather have the blood wounds than greet a bunch of jackasses!" Suddenly, a whip slammed against his chest and when the whip came around again, Inuyasha put up his arms to protect him. The whip managed to make blood appear from his arms and Inuyasha still was not going to surrender. Sesshomaru put away his whip and unsheathed his Tokijin. Inuyasha grinned and he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. The sword transformed and he started running to Sesshomaru with his sword. He swung his sword and their swords clashed, making a loud ring. Sesshomaru pushed his Tetsusaiga back with his Tokijin and attacked Inuyasha with one energy beam. The sword was knocked out of his hands and landed on the ground. Sesshomaru held his Tokijin to Inuyasha's throat and he growled in frustration. "Fine, I'll behave." He released the sword from his throat and sheathed it. Inuyasha jumped away from Sesshomaru and grabbed hit untransformed Tetsusaiga. He placed it in its sheath and faced his father. "Exactly what do I have to do?"

"No yelling, insulting, battling, or anything that would embarrass you or me. Understand Inuyasha?" He clenched his fists again and grunted. "I'll take that as a yes." Sesshomaru was walking out, as Inuyasha stood right there in the main hall, thinking about certain things. _If the guests insult me, then I'll have to defend myself. That won't embarrass anyone except the demons that made the insult in the first place. That doesn't fall under the rules. Looks like this ball will be more fun than I thought…_

**A few days later: The Ball**

"Jaken, where are Rin and the kitsune?"

"Gone milord. I made sure that they are in another part of the castle during the ball."

"Where is Inuyasha, he's supposed to be here by now?" The little imp looked up at his master. "I don't know where the ha…I mean, I don't know where he is." Jaken said, trying to stop himself from calling Inuyasha a half-breed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stared at Jaken. "Then find him and bring him…"

The guests who were arriving at the door stopped Sesshomaru from finishing his command to Jaken. "Greet the guests Jaken. I'll find Inuyasha myself." Sesshomaru went off in some other direction while Jaken greeted the guests one by one. He continued walking until he reached Inuyasha's room and he sensed the anger on the other side. He opened the door and saw Inuyasha lying on the bed, with anger written clearly on his face. "I ain't going out there looking like this!"

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and scanned his son. Inuyasha's hair was shining almost like his own and actually had no dirt in it. His kimono was a sapphire blue with white stripes on the side of the sleeves and pants, and he wore black boots on his feet. The scent in the room no longer smelt with a mix of dirt, but one with something he couldn't quite identify. "Inuyasha, you look presentable enough."

"I look like a damn idiot!" He managed to say through clenched teeth and Sesshomaru was becoming very much annoyed. "Do you remember that 'talk' we had, Inuyasha? The one where you swore you would behave?"

"What about it?" Inuyasha turned his head to his left. "This is violating those rules you promised to follow. Now get up or should I have to convince you again?" Sesshomaru stared at the bed and watched for one move he would make. Inuyasha sighed and jumped off the bed. He clenched his fists and walked behind Sesshomaru to where the ball was. While they were walking, they met up with Kagome.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Hey Inu… ya... sha?" She stared in disbelief as her eyes wandered up and down his body. _Wow, Inuyasha actually looks… hot! AAAHHH! What am I thinking?_ Sesshomaru continued to walk, ignoring the miko's reaction to Inuyasha's appearance. He did a side-glance and saw that Inuyasha and the girl were talking, so he just shrugged it off. _Inuyasha wouldn't be so much as a fool to try and run off._ "What do you want Kagome?" Inuyasha grumbled out.

"I'm just… surprised because you actually look… clean! Yeah, clean!"

"Whatever! Let's just go this damn ball." Inuyasha walked away from Kagome and she still stared at him. Kagome blushed as she realized that she almost called him hot, out-loud! Kagome caught up with him and they were soon at the ball. She stared at her own kimono that Rin got for her and she smiled because, Rin picked a rather beautiful one. It was made with silk and it was white, decorated with golden flowers. Some of the demons were insulted that there was a human in the Western Castle, and others were feeling horny when they saw Kagome.

**Meanwhile **

Sesshomaru kept listening to the mind-numbing conversation that was being said by the Northern Lord, until one thing caught his attention. "Sesshomaru, I've heard several rumors about you having a half-demon for an heir. Is this true?"

"And if it was?" He wasn't very much in the mood for idiotic questions, but he had to listen to this. "Then you would be exactly like your father. He mated with a human princess and had a half-demon, which is your half-brother." He smirked at his reply for that brought some memories that weren't to his liking. His golden orbs turned colder with each passing memory until he could no longer take it.

"I'm nothing like him. My father never had a half-demon that became my brother." The Northern Lord had confusion in his eyes, for he did not understand what he meant by that. Before he could ask him, Sesshomaru went off somewhere else and stopped when he saw Inuyasha staring angrily at Kagome. He looked over to her and saw why his son was so furious. Inuyasha kept staring at the demon that was flirting with Kagome and with each giggle, he just became angrier. A scent pasted his nose and it smelled like some woman was going into heat. It took him all of two seconds to realize that it was Kagome's scent and he knew that the demon would make some move on her. His demon instincts were starting to take over with jealousy and rage and he could not stop himself. He leaped over in-between Kagome and the male demon. "Stay away from her 'cause she ain't yours!"

"I don't see any mark on her neck, which means that she doesn't belong to you! Besides, I find it hard to believe that this lovely woman belongs to you."

"I don't need to mark what's mine, understand! Stay away from Kagome! And are you blind? She's uglier than a piece of garbage!"

"Hey, I'M NOT YOURS INUYASHA and what do you mean I'm ugly!" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome. "Shut up you stupid wench! You got no business here, so SHUT UP!"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha screamed out when his face met the floor and he soon he heard some demoness laughing. "I thought inu-yokai were known for controlling their women, not the other way around. But I guess it would be an exception for a half-breed such as yourself." Inuyasha stood up after the spell wore off and he wasn't in a happy mood.

"Whatcha call me?"

"Half-breed, or can't those dog-ears hear what I have to say?" Inuyasha growled to the girl in front of him. Her hair was long and sea-blue, and her eyes were lilac with one pink mark on each cheek. This would be the type of girl Miroku would flirt with, but Inuyasha was nothing like Miroku. "Do you even know who you're talking to wench?"

"How dare you call me that! I'm royalty and you are lower than a human!"

"You better respect me 'cause I'm the heir to these lands and guess what? You're in MY castle! I don't even call it an insult when a slut says that to me!" The demoness gasped along with some other demons. "Slut? No half-demon calls me a slut. Know your place in the world, HALF-BREED!" Those words echoed in Sesshomaru's mind for he remembered that he always said that to Inuyasha, but it seemed odd to him that Inuyasha was smiling as though he were victorious. He smelt her scent and instantly realized what was causing Inuyasha's happiness.

"I can call you a slut all I want 'cause sluts usually have more than one guys scent all over them and you've got about… 4 or 6. I can't tell!" The girl looked completely embarrassed, but Inuyasha continued on. "So, why don't you go back to your… skunk demon? Or is that a tiger demon? No, it's a…" Inuyasha took a couple more sniffs before Sesshomaru jumped in.

"It's both. Plus a… fox and cat demons." Inuyasha laughed while the girl was on the verge of tears. Sesshomaru saw the girl and recognized who it was. He didn't say anything, for her father came right behind her and he had an angry aura circulating him. "Sesshomaru, so it is true! You've gone as low as to call your own brother your son? You disgust me! And how dare you insult my daughter!" Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard him say daughter. _She doesn't act like no princess-to-be!_ He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Sesshomaru speaking.

"Inuyasha was never my brother in the first place, so think before you open that mouth of yours. Or has the Lord of the North have no mind to think in? Besides, I agree with Inuyasha." Inuyasha's mouth almost dropped because that was the first time Sesshomaru agreed with him. "That daughter of yours is nothing more than a slut and I will not have someone like her in my castle or lands! Take her and yourself away from here." The Northern Lord was about to leave, but not without saying one last thing.

"I'll make sure you pay for this Sesshomaru! You and that half-breed son of yours will pay for this, I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" As the Northern Lord and his daughter left, Sesshomaru stood there, completely ignoring his threat. The other demons just kept chattering as if nothing had happened and Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru. "Watch your back Inuyasha. He always comes through with his threats, but don't worry too much about it."

Inuyasha shrugged it off and went off until Miroku came up to him, but he was a little bruised in some areas. "Do I even what to know?"

"Don't ask Inuyasha. Just don't ever try to flirt with demonesses because they usually have brothers, mates, or fathers with them. By the way, Kagome is outside and she's crying. What did you say to her?" Inuyasha ignored Miroku and went outside to comfort Kagome, if she would let him.

* * *

OKAY, OKAY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Remember when I said that this would be the last chapter, I figured that I had too many ideas for this so I decided to put in one more chapter! So that means the next one will be the last one, I hope! Anyways, hoped you liked it and sorry for the wait. My mom kept telling me that I should stop putting in stories because someone will steal my stories and she cut me off, but I found ways! Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance

Okay, **this** is the FINAL CHAPTER that all of you have been waiting for. This chapter has comedy and violence, with a hit of romance. Just so you know, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter very much!

* * *

Chapter 6: Acceptance 

Inuyasha walked out of the ball and into the garden, and there he saw Kagome sitting on a bench. The air smelt of salt and water mixed in with Kagome's scent, which meant that Miroku was telling the truth when he said she was crying. He jumped to the spot right next to him and she wiped her tears away as soon as she saw the hanyou standing right beside her. "What do you want Inuyasha? Don't you think you've said enough already?" He sighed when he saw how much Kagome didn't want to cry and he had to do the one thing he hated the most.

"I'm… sorry for getting…mad Kagome, and I'm… sorry for… calling you… uglier than… trash." Kagome couldn't believe what she was actually hearing; Inuyasha was really apologizing to her and wasn't being forced to. She turned her tear-stained face to Inuyasha's clear one and she stared in amazement. "Anything else you want to add to that apology of yours?"

"Yeah, you were also in heat and that was mostly the reason that I had to get you away from that demon 'cause he would've tried something with you." Kagome gasped when she heard that she was in heat and she didn't even realize it until Inuyasha told her. _What an idiot I must be! I can't believe I actually went into heat over that demon that was flirting with me, though I shouldn't have sat him if he was protecting me._ "You're forgiven." She smiled at him. Inuyasha turned around until he heard Kagome's gentle voice.

"Wait Inuyasha, why don't we stay outside for a bit?" Inuyasha smiled and sat down next to Kagome. She leaned her head on his shoulder and stared up at the moon, while Inuyasha was feeling a bit weird sitting this close to her. He turned his head and by accident, his lips brushed against her forehead. Kagome blushed fiercely while Inuyasha looked straight into her chocolate eyes. He started to lean down to her face and Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for it. Their lips centimeters away until his ears wiggled a bit. Inuyasha lifted his head up and looked over to the bush. _What's there?_ "Come on, let's go back inside." He grabbed her arm, but she jerked him away.

"I want to stay outside Inuyasha." He growled in frustration and he began to whisper something in her ear. "Something's over there, it'll go away if we leave. Now Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed her arm again, but it wasn't in a forceful way this time. Kagome felt disappointed because she really did want to kiss Inuyasha. _If no one were there, would he have kissed me?_ Kagome didn't feel him walking and when she turned around, she saw why. She saw Sesshomaru and he didn't look like he was in the mood for amusement. "Inuyasha, do you have any idea who you insulted?"

"Yeah, some princess. What's the big deal?" Sesshomaru let out a silent sigh and spoke what Inuyasha would hate to hear. "You insulted your fiancé." Inuyasha's eyes widened along with Kagome's. Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell loudly.

"MY WHAT!"

**Meanwhile **

Rin and Shippo began to laugh about what they just saw. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both offending a demoness of high ranking and it was hilarious to watch it. "Shippo-chan, this is so fun!" Suddenly, she heard mumbling coming from around the corner. She peered over to see who it was and saw that it was the toad. "Quick, Master Jaken is coming!" She tried to grab Shippo, but he held his ground with a sly smile on his face. He jumped into the air and tapped his head and with it, a gray cloud appeared where he was. When it evaporated, Shippo was now masquerading as Sesshomaru. He was the same height as the demon lord and he looked exactly like him, so whatever he was thinking could work. Rin grabbed onto Shippo's leg and watched Jaken fall into his plan. "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the main hall, and what is Rin doing here?"

Shippo cleared his throat and tried his hardest to sound like Sesshomaru. "Be quiet Jaken and don't bother Rin."

"Milord, what is wrong with your voice? It sounds like a mere child's, are you ill?"

"Yes, but never mind that imp. I need you to remember what I'm about to tell you." Jaken listened and Rin giggled for she couldn't believe that Master Jaken actually did not know that it was Shippo in disguise. "You shall stop bothering Rin and you will do whatever she tells you." His beak literally dropped and his swollen eyes grew bigger.

"WHAT!" Shippo narrowed his eyes and told Jaken to silence. "Also, you shall do whatever Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo command you to do. Right down to the silliest whim! Otherwise, there will be consequences, understand Jaken?" Shippo refused the urge to laugh as the imp nodded and when he did, Rin came from behind him and started laughing. "Let's play horsey, Master Jaken! And you get to be the horse!" Rin giggled and Jaken started whining as he saw his lord walk off into anther direction. Shippo transformed into his regular self and ran back to where Rin and Jaken were. He jumped on Jaken's back along with Rin, and Shippo kicked him, urging him to move faster. He turned to face Rin.

"You know Rin, I… like you… a lot! Do you like me too?" Rin nodded and Shippo bit his lip, not knowing if he should. Shippo took a deep breath and kissed Rin on her lips. He blushed and Rin laughed and gave him a hug, which he returned. He kept on kicking Jaken, for he was going to slow and he realized that he just had his first kiss.

**In the Garden**

"You heard me Inuyasha, that was your fiancé. But relax, for you don't have to worry about her."

"And why not?" Sesshomaru could sense Inuyasha's anger and curiosity, so he continued. "I'd rather you have a mate who would learn to hold her tongue in the presence of others, and I would also think you would want your mate to be… untouched. And she is neither so there is no reason to marry her. Besides, I think you would rather prefer the miko." He pointed out the blushing Kagome and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Remove the beads from Inuyasha's neck." Inuyasha and Kagome looked shocked, but one was with happiness and the other was with confusion. "Why do I have to?"

"Because of your command, Inuyasha embarrassed himself which also embarrasses me. I will say it once again, remove the beads from Inuyasha's neck now!" Kagome pouted and she faced Inuyasha. Her hands touched the beads and the lifted it off his head.

"YES! NO MORE BEADS OF SUBJUGATION!" Inuyasha started yelling in happiness while Kagome was annoyed. Sesshomaru walked up to her and lifted her mood up. "When you leave, you may put it back on his neck." Apparently, Kagome let Inuyasha be all happy for the beads would return and she knew he would insult her freely now. _Just you wait, Inuyasha!

* * *

_

A month has pasted since that night at the ball and ever since then, Inuyasha has learned to control him and how to behave like a prince. The only problem was that he didn't like to express it much, only when guests arrive he would have to. And for some strange reason to everyone, except Rin and Shippo, Jaken kept running around trying to please everybody. Sesshomaru often didn't care how Jaken behaved, as long he made sure as to not annoy him with petite, insignificant problems that could be taken care of easily. Though there were times when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smelled unfamiliar scents around the castle, but they could never find the cause of what it was. The scent always seemed to disappear or evaporate. Either way, those two were always on their guard.

Kagome and Sango stayed in the bathhouse and Miroku was watching while Inuyasha was telling him he was going to get caught. "Will you be quiet Inuyasha? If you speak loud, they will hear us." Miroku whispered to his friend. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not caring because he wasn't even looking. Suddenly, he felt another presence there and when he sniffed the air, he knew him and Miroku were in serious trouble. "Come on Miroku, we gotta leave now!"

"Will you be quiet! They haven't caught us yet, so why?"

"Because you about to get…" Inuyasha was cut off when he heard a whip on his back and knew that Sesshomaru had arrived and he could feel that he was pissed. He turned and saw that Miroku had left and he wondered why until he saw Kagome and Sango throwing rocks at him. "YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled and threw one big rock and it hit his head. Inuyasha escaped like lightening, but he had a couple of lumps on his head for he wasn't that quick in dodging some of them. Inuyasha and Miroku met up and started running, but Sesshomaru caught them. "Do you find enjoyment from watching them bathe?"

"HELL NO! Miroku was being the pervert and I was telling him to leave." Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Why didn't you leave without him?"

"I don't know…! I'm gonna go outside now. See you later." Inuyasha started walking outside and Miroku went off in some other direction. Sesshomaru felt a sudden rush of wind appear, swirling with different auras. He thought nothing of it and he went off into his room.

Inuyasha laid against the tree that Sesshomaru told him about and he was right, it did feel peaceful under there. The hanyou smelt a scent and turned his head and seeing that it was Kagome, he braced up for some yelling and screaming. "Hey Inuyasha, mind if I sit under there will you?" He looked a little surprised, but he nodded and she sat down next to him. "Uhhhh… why you being so nice? One minute you're throwing rocks at my head, and the next you're being all sweet?"

"I thought it was ONLY Miroku who was there! PERVERT!"

"I am not a pervert!" Inuyasha screamed to her face and knew that if the beads were already around his neck, she would have sat him by now. He knew the beads would go back on him when they left and they were due to leave in a few more days. Sesshomaru was going to leave also, but not with them. Inuyasha stood up and leaned against the tree, a couple of inches from Kagome. Different scents suddenly appeared into his nose and he heard a scream next to him. He realized what was going on. "KAGOME!"

"Make one move towards me, and the human dies!" Inuyasha saw a demon ninja holding a dagger to her throat and he heard another set of movements behind him. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, waiting for an attack. One came up from behind him and Inuyasha swung his sword, but only managed to cut his arm. He ran towards the attacker until another appeared right in front of him with "You shall die Inuyasha!"

"How the hell do you know my name?" Inuyasha was on his guard and kept turning to see whoever was really there. _Forget this, I'll end it here and now!_ Inuyasha lifted his sword behind him and a swirl of winds appeared. "WIND SCAR!" He swung his sword and he destroyed two demon ninjas, and injured another. All of the other ones dodged it before the winds appeared. Suddenly, he couldn't make a move and he looked behind him and saw that there was a dagger holding on to his shadow. _OH GREAT! A stupid shadow hold!_ A few attacks hit him and one literally impaled him. He stood and was not going to fall. He saw some of the clouds in the sky move in front of the moon and the shadow hold disappeared. But before he could make a move, one of the ninja's threw the Tetsusaiga away from his hands and it landed somewhere else. The clouds moved again and the shadow hold came back. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and saw that one of them was about to cut his head off. He smirked and waited for it until the demon's blood was splattered on him.

He saw that some of the others were backing away and he saw that Sesshomaru was right in front of him. "Inuyasha, move away."

"I can't! I'm in some damn shadow hold!" Sesshomaru went up behind him removed the dagger. Inuyasha moved and went directly for the ninja that was holding Kagome captive. The blade almost cut her throat until Inuyasha grabbed the ninja's head and Kagome went free. "Who sent you?" Inuyasha started to shake the demon, but he said it after a coupled of bruises and blood wounds. "It was… the… Northern Lord!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he growled out. He went back to where Sesshomaru was and Kagome followed him. He looked and saw that all of them were dead and his claws were covered with different scents of blood. "I could've handled that myself! You didn't have to butt in!" Inuyasha ran up towards him and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You would have been killed if I hadn't came. Tomorrow, you will start your training."

"But I'm leaving in a few days, I'll have no time!"

"You will not leave until you know how to fight the correct way!" He growled out in frustration and Inuyasha wasn't going to stop talking. "I already know HOW TO FIGHT! Besides, you cannot make me do anything!"

He narrowed his eyes and turned around and saw Miroku and Sango coming. "Looks like we just missed it. What happened?" Sango asked and turned to Kagome for she was the first to speak up.

"Demon ninjas attacked and tried to kill us, but Sesshomaru saved us." Miroku was a little surprised to hear that Sesshomaru was the one that saved them but then again, everything was a surprise these days. "I am NOT doing any more training!"

"That is not your decision Inuyasha, you are the heir to these lands and my son! I will not allow you to die!" Inuyasha felt something unfamiliar in him and it was odd how it came so suddenly. Sesshomaru started to walk off and Inuyasha was watching. Just then, Shippo came along with Rin. Sango and Miroku told Shippo what was going on while Rin went up to Inuyasha. "You know oniichan, Lord Sesshomaru cares for you because you're his son! And, he also saved you from those demons. Oniichan, we got a great dad!"

Inuyasha was listening to the little girl and he smiled when he finally realized what that feeling was. It was acceptance. "Yeah, I got a great father." Inuyasha moved away from Rin and started to catch up with Sesshomaru. He was a little surprised by how Inuyasha was behaving, but he felt it also. Sesshomaru had already accepted everything about Inuyasha being his son; he was just waiting for Inuyasha. But he could tell that the way the fang glowed, he finally accepted everything. He had finally accepted Sesshomaru as his father. No longer would he deny it or get mad at the fact, he would just live with it. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into the castle, not as brothers, not as a lord and prince, but as father and son. For now, everything was just right between them.

**The End

* * *

**

Whoa! It is DONE! AT LAST! Inuyasha finally sees Sesshomaru as his father and Sesshomaru saved Inuyasha from death! So cool, I know! HEHEHE I know some of you are sad to see this story finished, but others are mostly happy, and I'm both! I hoped you enjoyed and you can tell me how much you liked it in your reviews! Ja ne


End file.
